Change in the wind
by FishFreshWater
Summary: A sudden change in the wind causes Inuyasha to never meet kikyo. Will Inuyasha still find a place to belong? A InuSan story, Rated T for violence. EDIT:(Story Incomplete and abandoned)
1. Change in the wind

**Written by o0OInuyashaO0o**

**...**

**Hey there :D **

**thanks for taking the time to check out my story ;O This is actully my first story ever o-o but im really confident that its a good one :D**

**so take some time to read if you like the InuSan couple ;D or if you just like crazy violent action scenes like me o-o HAHAHA ha ha ...ha **

**the first part of this chapter takes place at that time just before inuyasha met kikyo in the anime ;]**

**I would like to get some comments if you like my story so far **

**but i dont really give a poop if you dont wana comment ;P i know your reading! ;o  
**

**if you arent reading.... maybe you should ****GET YOUR EYE'S CHECKED**** cus there is text here o-o**

**JAHAHAHAhaha...**

**i know... my jokes = lame :\ so lets start shall we ^^;**

**...**

**{3 {3**

**Also I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha related characters involved...They Belong to the very talented Rumiko ^^ {3**

**{3**

**Chapter one**

_change in the wind..._

The wind howled through the trees as the sun strayed to the far end of the sky, The grass swayed slowly in motion and came to an almost settled state before another gust rushed past. This gust was not that of the wind but was instead a blur of red and white.

The figure slowed to a slight walk and looked into the distance, his golden eyes narrowed to a disliking expression as he gazed at the setting sun

The half-demon came to a complete stop as the wind blew his red robe and silver hair, his small dog-like ears pressed against his head to match his expression.

"Damn" The half-demon cursed to himself, then swiftly turned to continued his fast pace towards his destination.

It gradually became darker as stars started to form in the moonless sky.

"All I have to do is reach a close enough distance to a human village and I should be safe from demons for the night" The half-demon stated to himself.

Humans weren't a problem...

Just annoying...

"My senses are already fading, but I'm certain I could smell humans in this direction earlier..." The Halfling continued his own conversation wile keeping his fast pace.

"I can feel it...tonight's The night."

The half-demon continued his pace in the direction of the village, unaware of the young priestess that protected it.

...

_The events that would follow are clear to all who know this story well._

_The love, the betrayal and the creation of a powerful enemy._

_A mysterious girl from the future gives a gift of hope to the broken sole of the half-demon._

_Friends are made..._

_Also enemies..._

_But this could change..._

_He could take another path..._

Suddenly, Inuyasha took a step that seemed to shift the world as time stood still for a second then continued as the wind suddenly took a change of direction and carried the scent of his destination directly to his nose.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as the scent became clear to him.

There must have been a large group of demons heading in that direction, he could smell them, all of them.

A blank expression hit the half-demon as he made a fast decision.

He was no coward, but he wasn't looking for his own death ether.

"curse it all" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he ran in another direction to find a suitable place to stay for the moonless night.

As the night settled in there was a flash of light in the distance, but the field no longer held the one that was destined to see it and arive to meet the priestess.

_There was a change._

_..._

_Just as you would expect, fifty years passed by._

_..._

_The priestess continued purifying the jewel she protected and grew in spiritual strength over the years till one day she perfected a theory she had that banished the jewel from this world for good._

_..._

_The monk that went by the name of miroku lived a normal life as a monk, still lecherous and proposing to women till he would find the right one._

_..._

_The young demon named shippo lived happily with his father._

_..._

_The female demon-slayer continued her life with her clan, slaying demons that threaten or attack human villages_

_..._

_So what was the fate of the half demon?_

_The Halfling continued his life as it had always been for him._

_Alone, darting from one area to the next to avoid being attacked by demons or humans._

_Not belonging anywhere and not sure what he was trying to accomplish with his constant drifting._

_So will he find anything to live for?_

_...._

The moonless night approached once more, but this time had the half-demon on edge more than usual.

He had wandered into a demon forest that was larger than he originally thought.

Am I becoming careless? Inuyasha thought to himself.

There's no way I'm going to reach a village in time.

The half-demon sped through the Forest with the intention of finding a safe place before the night fall.

Demons will be emerging with the night...

Inuyasha skid to a sudden halt as his attention strayed to his left.

A cliff scaled high above and the rocky wall had a small opening, the cramped cavern was darker than the moonless night itself.

Inuyasha approached the cavern cautiously, sniffing slightly to make sure it was not home to any demon he could not handle.

Inuyasha's gaze went up to the sky that had already became dark, night had already arrived.

"Feh...It Will have to do I guess..." Inuyasha entered the dark cavern and seated himself on the cold rock ground, arms crossed he lent his back against the hardened wall.

...

The silence of the forest was almost calming as the sounds of chirping insects started outside the cavern.

The wind bellowed softly as the half-demon stayed in the same position.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly lost there golden glow and his hair darkened to black.

Bmp bmp~

a slight pulsing surged through his body as the half-demon transformed into a mere human.

Inuyasha breathed out a soft sigh "...this Could be bad..."

The night progressed slowly as Inuyasha refused to make any sort of movement.

"Its quiet outside..." Inuyasha thought to himself.

There was nothing but the sound of the wind blowing outside the narrow entry way, the sound of any animals or insects had ceased.

Inuyasha's Brows narrowed as he became unpleased with the situation.

A sudden roar sounded outside the cave as a large flying serpent sped into the forest area outside the cave, making a swift turn in the direction it came from the demon latched its jaw onto the arm of another demon that burst its way into the area aswell.

The demon ogre that the slithering creature had latched onto swung its other arm striking the serpent in the belly several times in an attempt to release its grip.

Inuyasha did not care to know why these demons were fighting and it barley faced him as he watched cautiously.

If he didn't move, he should go un noticed.

The serpent wiped its long body in random direction to rip large gashes in the ogre's arm, causing the ogre to roar with pain and frustration as the large creature began throwing around the serpent demon by waiving its arm violently crashing the slithering beast into trees and dirt.

The serpent lost its grip on the ogre causing it to make swift contact with the clifside close the cavern.

As the demon came crashing into the cliff face the cave started to shake and rumble making inuyasha very uneasy as rocks started falling from the walls and sealing.

Inuyasha jumped to his feel and jolted to his right to avoid a large rock that crashed into the spot he was just seated.

Unfortunately he was only delaying the inevitable as another rock smaller in size struck him directly on the head.

Inuyasha let out a groan of pain as he clutched his head, quick to realise the situation he swung his head to gaze out the cave were the demons began growling softly.

Sweat began forming on his face as he forces himself to stay completely still.

Suddenly the serpent came crashing its head into the entrance of the cave that was only just narrow enough that the creature could not reach the mortal inside. It began snapping its jaw exposing its fangs as the beast made an attempt to swallow him whole.

Inuyasha remained calm as he swiftly heaved up a large rock and hurled it directly into the serpents cold dark eye.

The demon roared loudly and began thrashing itself about.

Inuyasha stumbled and fell to one knee as the cave shook immensely beneath his feet.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized he was trapped and this dumb serpent was going to tear down the entire cave!

End chapter 1

**hope you like it so far.. X3**

**Also, sorry if your a fan of kagome cus I don't think she existed in this story... XD**

**And....theres Not going to be any mention of miroku, kikyo or shippo again ether... ^^;**

**please R&R even if you want to tell me were I went wrong XD**

**I wont change the story just cus you don't like it but if you think I take to long to get to the point or somthin then go strait ahead and say so cus I think I do too... ^^;**


	2. Trail of blood

**Chapter two**

_Trail of blood..._

Inuyasha remained calm as he swiftly heaved up a large rock and hurled it directly into the serpents cold dark eye.

The demon roared loudly and began thrashing itself about.

Inuyasha stumbled and fell to one knee as the cave shook immensely beneath his feet.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized he was trapped and this dumb serpent was going to tear down the entire cave!

__________continuing___________

Large pieces of the wall and ceiling began falling all around the cavern as the serpent continued thrashing about.

There wasn't much time left...much longer and this place will soon become his grave.

Inuyasha was no stranger to fighting demons, but avoided doing so in his human state.

This time though he had no choice, there was no way he was going to let this ugly excuse for a snake take him down without a fight.

Inuyasha Charged towards the demon, swiping a fair sized rock in mid fall he leapt into the demons mouth forcing its jaw to remain open.

Inuyasha clutched one of the demons fangs, pushing it outwards then striking it with the jagged rock causing the demons fang to break with a loud snapping sound.

The serpent roared with pain an forced it jaw to shut. Inuyasha slipped down the demon's throat and entered the creatures stomach.

"maybe this wasn't the best idea..." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he raised the sleeve of his robe to cover his face, trudging through corpses of animals and humans as he made his way through the demons bowels.

The air within the serpent was suffocating and stomach acid dripped onto his clothes and skin causing them to slightly sizzle.

"Ack! this is unbearable!, I'm getting out of here right now!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised the tooth he had taken from the serpent and forced it into the wall of the monsters belly.

Inuyasha pulled the tooth downwards tearing a large gash in the side of the serpent that spilled with blood, this caused everything to move more drastically as the demon roared once again and it became hard for inuyasha to hold steady. The corpses shifted places, the acid slushed around and the sound of the creatures heartbeat increased.

As soon as the wound was large enough Inuyasha forced his way out and fell onto the ground directly outside the cavern.

He coughed violently before taking a deep breath of the fresh forest air.

Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and turned a sharp glare at the serpent that was still attempting to gain freedom from the cave it dug itself into.

"Feh... serves you right" Inuyasha muttered to the demon as he turned his back and began to walk away with a sence of accomplishment.

The injuries weren't enough to kill the demon and it would certainly brake the cliff-side to escape if it had to, so it wont be trapped for long.

Best to put as much space between them as possible.

Inuyasha had only taken a few steps forward when suddenly the sound of something huge rushing strait for him caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Inuyasha hesitantly turned his head to the direction it was coming from.

A look of surprise hit inuyasha's face as the large creature was standing right before him, it raised its fist and hurled it downwards striking inuyasha with a swift punch that sent him flying for several meters skidding across the dirt until an impact with a large tree bout him to a halt.

Inuyasha lay motionless for a moment before letting out a slight groan of pain as he began lifting himself up.

"the ogre...how could I forget..." Inuyasha growled to himself as he raised to one knee.

The loud stomping began again as the ogre rushed toward inuyasha once more.

"trust them to choose now to settle there differences..." He stumbled to his feet and stood his ground as the massive ogre continued rushing towards him.

Inuyasha swiftly leapt to his right only narrowly escaping impact from the demons fist that came crashing into the ground causing rocks and dirt to scatter into the air.

Inuyasha's feet made contact with the ground once more as he landed and turned swiftly to make his escape.

As inuyasha began running at top speed he stumbled slightly and clutched the left side of his stomach.

"Damn it" He cursed slightly to himself as small amounts of blood began to trickle down his right hand.

The First strike from the ogre caught him off guard so he didn't have much time to brace himself for such an impact.

'_Its not to serious...Ill have to ignore it if I don't want the ogre to catch me._' Inuyasha lifted his hand from his side and continued to flee.

The ground shook slightly from the massive ogre's steps as it continued to pursue the mortal.

Inuyasha leapt over rocks and darted between trees as he attempted to lose the large beast, but the monster just continued crashing through the forest to reach its target.

Light started to make itself present within the dark sky as the morning would soon approach.

"Just a little longer..." Inuyasha forced himself to continue running.

Inuyasha's focus was set directly to his upcoming surroundings until a soft growling noise bout his attention to his left.

His eyes widened at the sight of a dog-like creature with three eyes running directly next to him.

'_no....all the commotion from this ogre must be attracting more demons in the forest.....'_

The moment Inuyasha took a step to get away from the canine creature it lunged itself toward him, forcing Inuyasha to the ground the demon sunk its teeth into his left shoulder causing Inuyasha to cry out in pain as its sharp jaws dug through his skin.

"Get of me!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his right fist in an attempt to strike the beast.

The demon released its grip on his shoulder just to swing its head around and crunch its jaw onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled loudly just before noticing that the ogre had caught up and was rushing strait towards him.

The ogre approached quickly and raised its fist as it prepared to crush them both.

Inuyasha reached for a nearby stick and clutched it firmly as he moved it upwards and forced it into one of the canines eyes causing it to release its grip as it let out a howl.

Without delaying for a second, Inuyasha took the chance to escape the creature and leapt to the right just in time to avoid the ogres massive fist that came crashing down on the canine causing a loud yelp.

Inuyasha struggled to pull himself to his feet as he took a quick glance in the direction that the sun would arrive.

The sky had become brighter as the tip of the sun was slowly rising in the far distance beyond the trees.

Inuyasha's attention darted back to the ogre as it let out a loud roar and charged towards him.

leaning down into a crouching position, Inuyasha prepared to dodge the upcoming attack when a sudden noise caused his eyes to widen as he scanned the area around him.

'_there's more....more demons followed the ogre!'_

Inuyasha swiftly brang his attention back to the ogre, just in time to dodge its predictable attack.

He leapt into the air as the massive creatures fist came crashing into the ground once again.

As Inuyasha's feet made contact with the ground the demons that were hiding themselves amongst the trees suddenly emerged and rushed strait for him.

Everything started to become a blur as the various demons stuck him several times despite any attempts he made to dodge them.

Inuyasha found himself being thrown in random directions as the demons began fighting for a share of the mortal

Suddenly a loud hissing roar emanated from the forest nearby and all the smaller demons began to back away as a large creature charged into the area.

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud and lay motionless as blood soaked his clothing.

Before he even had the chance to try and get of the ground, Inuyasha was wrapped in the creatures grasp and felt it clutch tighter with every breath he took.

He slowly opened his eye's and struggled to focus through his blurred vision before letting out a slight chuckle.

"heh...you again..." Inuyasha muttered between gasps for air as the massive serpent held its strong grip.

The demon glared at him with one eye clutched tightly closed and let out a hissing roar, exposing its remaining fang.

"If your....looking...for revenge....your to late..." As he spoke, light began to spread through the forest and the sky had become bright as the sun made its appearance through the trees.

Bmp bmp~

As the light of morning hit inuyasha, he instantly began to change.

His dark hair suddenly shined in the light as it became a stunning silver, claws made themselves present on the tips of his finger and his eyes returned to there golden glow.

The large serpent hissed loudly and lunged its head forward with the intention of devouring him.

Inuyasha glared at the beast as he raised his right arm that was now dripping with blood.

"**Blades of blood!**" Inuyasha swung his arm in the direction of the serpent which caused the blood to seep across his claws, mixing with his demonic energy it became large red blades that ripped there way through the demons flesh.

The massive serpents head crashed to the ground as blood rained down on the area and the grip on inuyasha was loosened.

The young half-demon didn't waste a moment as he pulled himself out of the corpses grasp, letting out a growl as sudden jolts of pain went through his body from the various injuries.

Inuyasha struggled to stand on his feet as his blood slowly dripped off his soaking robe and onto the serpents corpse, he scanned the area around him as the demons started to approached once again.

'_Damn it...I cant fight them all...'_

Inuyasha gathered all his strength and forced it into his feet as he leapt off the corpse and into the forest.

"is this the right way?.." he muttered to himself as he struggled to find the scent of anything other than blood.

Inuyasha continued leaping from one tree to the next as he attempted to find a way out of the demon territory, keeping the fastest pace he could manage through his injuries.

"...There!" Inuyasha made a swift turn in his direction as he caught the sent of human territory, this sudden change in direction sent a surge of pain through his body causing him to stumble and come crashing down from the tree's.

The speed he was making caused him to skid several feet across the ground before coming to a half, Inuyasha found himself facing the dirt as he clutched his left side and groaned in pain from the injury that had torn itself wider.

Inuyasha pulled himself up just enough to sit on the forest floor and see his surroundings.

His small dog-like ears twitched as he could still pick up the sound of the screaming roars from the demons he left behind.

"....I cant stay here..." Inuyasha pulled himself to stand on his feet and forced his remaining energy into his feet once more as he continued out of the forest.

His pace had become much slower as he leapt through the tree's with his right hand clutched firmly onto his left side.

After finding his way into human territory, Inuyasha made his way to what he thought should be a safe distance from a village.

Inuyasha landed on the branch of a large tree and made a sudden stop as he fell to one knee and began breathing heavily.

'this will.... have to do for now....I cant go on like this...' The thought trailed through his mind before he collapsing onto the branch of the tree as he allowed himself to slip out of consciousness.

....

The day progressed onwards as the sun rose to a point were it sat high in the sky, causing most shadows to vanish.

The forest was calm with a slight breeze rustling through the tree's as the sound of various birds echoed in the area.

The sound of footsteps soon made themselves present as a figure emerged from the direction of the nearby village and wandered through the long grass.

The young village man held fair sized pile of wood on his back as he trudged his way through the grass that reached to his waste.

The movement of his feet caused slight crunching noises as they came in contact with the sticks and leaves on the forest floor before coming to a sudden halt as one foot contacted the ground with a slushing sound.

The villager gassed down towards his feet as he was curious to the sudden change of texture.

As he lowered his head to see the ground below him, a warm liquid trickled onto the back of his neck causing him to quickly raise his hand to wipe it off.

The villager turned his gaze to the palm of his hand that was now covered in blood.

His face turned to a pale white as he slowly lifted his head to set his sight on the tree above.

The villager could see the crimson red liquid trickling down from high in the tree as it became clear there was a strange figure near the top.

A clawed hand hung over the edge of a branch that dripped with blood.

"a...demon..."

End chapter 2


	3. The bleeding tree

**Hey there people ;O I know it took me a long time to update and your all very sad or angry at me :{ or just bored and leaving ;O**

**haha^^''**

**Well... I kinda lost insperation after i got barley any comments on chappy 2 :\**

**but i kinda realised that it happens to every writer here :\**

**so i guess i just have to prasume your reading and presume you like it ;O**

**HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 3**

_The bleeding tree_

The villager turned his gaze to the palm of his hand that was now covered in blood.

His face turned to a pale white as he slowly lifted his head to set his sight on the tree above.

The villager could see the crimson red liquid trickling down from high in the tree as it became clear there was a strange figure near the top.

A clawed hand hung over the edge of a branch that dripped with blood.

"a...demon..."

___________Continuing___________

The nearby village was suddenly filled with commotion as the citizens were fast to here the villagers tale.

"This must be the creature that's been devouring our cattle!" one villager spoke aloud with concern.

"Yes, its true we have had our supplies plundered mysteriously the past few moons." an older man replied.

The constant rambling continued as a figure approached the crowd.

The mysterious man stood in front of the large group of people and began to speak.

"If there's a demon causing trouble, I can send a message to the demon slayers for you."

The village people turned to the stranger with confused expressions.

"What?"

"Demon slayers?"

The stranger nodded his head and continued to explain.

"I am one of the many messengers for the demon slayer village. After hearing that during the night your village was having cattle stolen, buildings broken and even people go missing, I decided to see if our services were needed."

The large crowed of villagers began to talk softly amongst themselves as they were slightly unsure of this stranger's claims.

After much talking amongst the villagers a man stepped forward that appeared to be the village headman.

"These demon slayers...Can they get rid of this demon without any further damage to our village?"

The stranger smiled slightly before replying. "I have no doubt in there abilities, the demon will be destroyed without a single casualty...But they do require payment"

The people that grouped close by began speaking softly amongst themselves once again as the headman continued the conversation and excepted the offer.

...........

Far off in a distant area of forest there stood large beams of wood that connected together to create a mighty wall around a small village. It was now a late point in the day as the sun drew close to the edge of the distant mountains.

A small yellow figure could be seen darting through the village before it stopped at the heels of the one it had been searching for and made a small meowing noise. "mew..."

A young female turned to face the small feline her long dark hair swayed slightly as she crouching down to make less of a size difference.

"what is it kirara?"

The feline turned its head to the large entrance of the village where there was a small gathering.

The young slayer stood strait and brushed the green lower half of her kimono with her hands before walking towards the gate as Kirara followed close behind.

She slowly approach the group and stopped beside a tall man who looked down at the young lady.

"What's with all the commotion? another job for us?" The young slayer asked curiously as she looked up at the taller man.

"Yes, It seems there is a village to the west of here that has requested a strong demon slayer, But the headman is away on another mission... Sango, would you take this one?"

Sango looked towards the ground as she began thinking. "Hmmm, well...I can, but it had better not take to long. I promised kohaku I would be at his next training session."

The man smiled and patted sango firmly on the shoulder "I knew we could count on you Sango, It should be no problem at all. Apparently the creature hides itself from humans so its probably rather weak."

The young female nodded her head slightly before turning around and making a fast pace in the direction of the village armoury.

"Ill hear the rest of the details before I leave." Sango slightly raised her voice as she waved to her comrade.

Sango came to a large hut, swinging the door open she rushed past many hand crafted weapons and swiped up a blue cloth that held various items before she stopped at a large boomerang that she swiftly lifted without a single sign of struggle.

The young slayer began rummaging through the blue bundle she had collected to make curtain that it obtained everything that was needed for the battle ahead.

After collecting a few extra poisons and small weapons, Sango took out a black uniform from the cloth bundle and began to change from her pink and green kimono to the black armoured outfit.

"ready..."

The slayer left the hut and made her way to the messenger for further information on her upcoming mission.

............

The sun began to set over the small village that was still filled with commotion as the citizens armed themselves with every weapon they could find even if it was a simple farming tool.

A man came rushing towards the centre of the village and stopped to catch his breath for a moment.

"The demon slayer has arrived!"

The village man announced loudly to the villagers that reacted almost instantly as they began to move towards the direction the man had come from.

Sango had only just entered the area and could already see all the commotion rising from the small village.

'_I had better find this demon quickly, the people here are really troubled by it._'

The young slayer noticed the gathering of people that were approaching her and moved to greet them.

Most villagers where sceptical of a female slayer and talked amongst themselves as she spoke with the headman of the village.

The headman however, agreed to all the slayers conditions in order to settle the minds of his people.

Soon the village was silent as Sango's instruction to the headman was to have everyone stay inside the main building for safety.

Sango began searching the area for the described demon. "The villager said he saw a bleeding tree..." the slayer spoke softly to herself wile finding her way through the nearby forest.

There was little light left as night had fallen and it was mainly stars that lit the sky.

"the description of this demon is so strange. I hardly know what to expect"

Not to far from the path she was following, Sango noticed a piece of wood that had obviously been cut for fire wood but was left laying on the ground. '_Perhaps the man dropped this while he fled?_' Sango took a moment to think before wandering over to the misplaced chunk of wood.

With the cut tree limb at her feet, Sango began to scan the area for anything else unusual when suddenly the young slayer stood still and took a slight gasp of air from the sudden shock that came from the sight in front of her.

The wind blew softly through the branches of a large tree making a slight creaking noise as the branches strained. Red marks trailed down from as far up as you could see, leaving most branches and leaves covered along the way down to the trunk and even onto the ground where the grass had become a dried crimson colour.

"This is it..."

Sango regained her courage and took her time wile approaching the tree to confirm the demon was still resting in it.

After catching a glimpse of the creature above, the demon slayer decided on a plan of attack.

Darkness....

The injured half demon's mind was blank as he lay resting in the branches above.

The sounds of the forest barley reached him in this state of mind, yet a slight change in the areas scent started to pry at the conscious side of the injured halfling.

'_this scent_...'

The darkness gave way and a blurred vision of tree branches swaying in the wind came into view as Inuyasha forced his eyes to open.

'..._what is this?'_

The small dog-like ears that came though his silver hair began to twitch as the sound of soft footsteps came to him.

_'A human?... wait... something's wrong...'_

There was a slight silence, then a sudden jolt came through his body and Inuyasha forced himself to sit up rite. A shocked expression came to the half demons face as he started to move once more.

'_Its coming this way!'_

Leaping from the tree, Inuyasha narrowly escaped a large object that came crashing into the large branch and breaking it off the tree.

"what in the seven hells was that?"

Inuyasha spoke to himself as he watched the object fly through the air making a turn and coming back.

The half Demons small dog-like ears twitched and he swung round to see a dark figure rushing strait for him.

Inuyasha instantly moved to a defensive position but was surprised when the figure leapt over him to catch the flying weapon on its return.

The mysterious figure landed directly behind Inuyasha and there wasn't a single moment of pause before the weapon was hurled towards the half demon.

Inuyasha took action and swung round in time to block the giant weapon with his clawed hands, though the force was more than expected and the halfling had his feet skid through the dirt for the first few seconds before it wore down.

The night was dark but there was enough light from the stars to see one another.

Inuyasha stood back slightly in surprise of the figures appearance.

'_A woman?'_

The young slayer stepped back and prepared to make the next attack.

'_Is he a half demon?_'

Inuyasha remained standing a fair distance from the slayer.

'_what is this? I smell a human... but...what's with her strength?... and this other scent... like demon corpses...'_

Sango stood a fair distance from the half demon as she watched for any signs he might attack.

'_Iv never had to slay a half demon before... Iv never even heard of one attacking a village before now...'_

Both the warriors stood in silence for a moment before coming to there final thoughts.

'_Well.... If they stand in my way, ill destroy them.'_

The slayer reached for some small pellets in a hidden pouch under her shoulder plate before jolted from her position to make the first move as she rushed towards the half demon.

The half-demon quickly moved to a defensive position as he prepared to block any upcoming attacks but was caught of guard when the slayer threw small pellets on the ground that instantly became a smoke cloud.

Stumbling backwards and lifting a red sleeve to his face, the half-demon strained to see anything though the smoke and darkness.

A sound came from behind the him that caused his ears to stand trait up as he moved to turn around, yet he could not react fast enough before the large weapon struck the mid section of his body and sent him skidding across the ground for a short distance before the halfling stopped himself by digging his feet into the ground and getting strait back up with barley a moment spent on the forest floor.

The smoke had spread fast and was still covering most of the area, making it difficult for him to see or smell anything. The half-demon concentrated on listening for his opponent and soon enough had predicted her next move in time to put up defence.

The large weapon came hurling towards him once again and Inuyasha made a fast jump to avoid it.

Before his feet could even reach the ground again, the demon slayer appeared from the tree's and grabbed the weapon, sending it flying strait back at Inuyasha and causing him to come crashing down into the dirt below.

The half demon growled with anger and pain as he started to pry himself from the forest floor just to stop when the presence of someone standing over him became noticeable.

The half-demon stay staring at the dirt for a moment before being violently swung round to face the slayer who pulled out a sword and held it to his throat without delay.

"Any last words half breed?"

The demon slayer held the sword close with no hesitation as she prepared to cut the half-breed open if he tried to make a single move.

The halfling growled as he stared at the slayer with disgust.

"Why are you doing this!? I did nothing to you!"

The half-demon raised his voice despite the fact he choked on a few words because of the smoke.

The young slayer took a surprised expression as she hardly expected him to speak, but soon had a disgusted look to match.

"Did you really expect to take no punishment for tormenting those villagers!? I'm here to take revenge for them!"

Inuyasha stay silent for a moment with more of a confused expression than anything else to try understand what the young woman was talking about.

The half demon then came to a realization and to the slayers surprise he let out a slight chuckle.

"heh... so that's how it is huh? the village has a demon problem and the moment they see me the blame is placed.... should have known..."

He choked on almost every word as The halfling could not protect himself from the toxic smoke.

The demon slayer stared with confusion as the half demon choked and looked like he would lose consciousness soon.

"...Hey! Wait! Don't lie to me!"

Sango grabbed the half demon by the neck of his robe causing him to look more like a rag dole as he could barley move.

"The Villagers told me you were the one that!... that....."

The demon slayers attention strayed from the halfling as she dropped him to the ground and looked at her hands.

The slayers hands had been completely covered in a crimson liquid.

"What the?...."

The young slayer looked towards the half demons clothing where she had grabbed and it was fairly noticeable that he was drenched in blood with rips through his kimono that resembled claw or teeth marks.

"I didn't do this...."

Sango set her gaze once again towards the half demon, yet he seemed to have fallen unconscious.

"Was he telling the truth then?.... If he was, then where's the real tormenter of the village?"

Sango paused for a moment before getting on her feet and taking a few moments to look around the area they had just battled in.

Most places the half demon had contacted after the first time she hit him were marked with splashes of red.

'_could it have been his blood on the tree?'_

Sango thought to herself as she paced the area trying not to distract herself from looking for signs of any other demon.

'_I might have been in to much of a hurry to get this job done that I didn't look over it properly...'_

As Sango continued her pacing there was a slight scattering noise left unnoticed, moving through the nearby plants and finding its way closer without being seen.

End chapter 3

**Whats that you say? ;O**

**It was amazing? ;O**

**Fantastic? ;O**

**Best ever? ;O**

**HAHAHA**

**Ok im goin overboard :]**

**Thanks for readin ;]**

**please dont mind my wierd sence of humar ;]**


	4. Guilt

**Hey there :D i republished all my previouse chapters cus i made some spelling changes and such ;] no need to re-read em XD**

**hope you all like my next chapter ;D **

**enjoy~**

**Chapter 4**

_Guilt_

'_I might have been in to much of a hurry to get this job done that I didn't look over it properly...'_

As Sango continued her pacing there was a slight scattering noise left unnoticed, moving through the nearby plants and finding its way closer without being seen.

_____________Continuing_____________

With every moment that passed the night grew colder and darker with the wind starting to sway the trees and cause the toxic mist to shift and disperse through the dark forest.

Sango let out a slight sigh as she removed her protective mask and tied it loosely onto the red belt on her waist.

_'I had better make my decision before the poison wears off...'_

the young slayer thought to herself before slowly making her way back to the half demon with her gaze set towards the forest floor.

After a few slow paced steps, Sango noticed a difference in the area that caused her to stop and scan the surrounding forest.

Making her way over to a nearby tree, the slayer brushed a finger over the bark that was scared from the previous battle.

Sango looked closely at her finger and then back at the tree.

"What happened to the blood?"

Looking out at the area where the battle took place it now looked as if most of the freshest blood had been wiped clean.

After a brief moment Sango turned her attention back towards the place she left the unconscious half-breed.

"I have you now" Sango spoke softly to herself as she pushed off her feet and made an extraordinarily fast pace for a regular human.

The slayer reached her destination within moments and skid to a halt only a few feet from the half demon that still lay motionless.

A gust of wind blew past as a cloud moved from its position in the sky creating just enough light for the slayer to see a strange figure that emerged from beside the unconscious half demon.

The distorted goblin creature stood with a twisted form, spitting slight growling noises as a crimson liquid seeped from its jagged teeth.

Sango slowly lowered herself into an attack position wile reaching for the sword that hung from her waste.

_'This is the demon I was looking for, no doubt about it. Stealing crops, animals, hiding from humans and destroying supply huts, these creatures are most common for such acts. Why didn't I see it sooner? I bet this monster was watching the entire fight so it could feed on the remains.'_

Sango's wore an irritated look on her face as she watched the demon for any sudden moves. The goblin creature stood on the spot for a few moments before it let out a screeching roar and charged towards the young slayer. Sango stood still in the same position wile the demon charged directly towards her and pushed its body off the ground as it leap into the air continuing its fast pace towards the slayer, just as the goblin got within range of Sango she took advantage of its blind attack, unsheathing her sword and holding it firm, Sango sliced the demon through its mid section just as it was about to perform its attack. Blood came poring down as there was another loud screech from the demon wile it twisted its body rapidly for the last moments of its life. The slayer jumped back and watched the creature till its body lay motionless. Sango stood silently for a moment before brushing off any access blood on her armor and wiping her sword clean.

"that was easy"

Sango spoke to herself with a sense of accomplishment as she turned to look for a way out of the forest but her gaze suddenly fixed itself upon the figure that lay motionless on the forest floor. The young slayer stood staring at the motionless figure for a few moments before slowly making her way closer. As soon as Sango was close enough she crouched down and checked to see if the half-demon was still among the living.

"....Still breathing...."

Sango sat staring at the half-demon in a moment of thought.

"What should I do with him?"

The slayers expression became frustrated and confused as she thought further.

'_If I leave him here and he recovers he might hurt the nearby villagers... but.... he would most likely die here....'_

After that thought Sango felt a crunching feeling of guilt in her gut as she looked over the motionless half-demon.

"humph... I don't know what you were up to, but if I ever see you here again ill kill you for good."

Sango spoke her words as if they were directed towards the half-demon despite his unconscious state.

"I'm going to take you some place I can keep an eye on you."

Sango grabbed hold of the half-demon and picked him up without much concern for his injuries throwing him on her back before walking towards the location of the village.

The forest was pitch black from the dark of night yet it did not take much time for Sango to find her way back to the village where the people waited her return. Leaving the half-demon at a safe distance, Sango made her way to the main building to inform the headman of the demons destruction and collect her fee along with the addition of a small cart she could use to discard of the remains. After leaving the village Sango returned to the half-demon that remained at the same location she had left him. Sango let out a slight sigh as if she hoped the half-demon had disappeared and was no longer a problem, she then gathered her thoughts on the situation and began placing the halfling on the cart and making the journey back towards the slayer village.

...................

The sound of wooden wheels over a rocky dirt road was all that could be heard through the dark forest as Sango travelled onwards and came close to the slayer village. The sound suddenly ceased as Sango stopped and looked around for a moment before making a change in direction and continuing in that direction till she came to an old abandoned shrine. The young slayer left the cart aside the shrine and opened its doors to inspect the inside before entering, rushing to clear up a small area on the floor and going back to the cart to take the half-demon inside. Sango placed the halfling on the floor of the shrine and stared at him for a moment before putting a hand to his forehead.

"shit. is he burning up?"

Sango grabbed the first thing she could find that was capable of holding water and raced out of the shrine to the nearest water source, filling the object before making her way back as fast as possible. Sango placed the water beside the halfling and began looking through her belongings for emergency medical supplies. Once Sango found her supplies she wet a cloth and placed it on his forehead before looking at his injuries. Sango looked at the half-demon for a moment before getting to her feet and moving around the shrine in search of a pacific object. After rummaging through the contents of the shrine, Sango obtained some candles that she was fast to set up around the room and find a way to light them. As the room lit up Sango turned to go back to the half-demon when she stopped and found herself staring at what looked more like a corpse than anything ells, up until now the slayer had not seen the half-demon in proper light before and was shocked at the sight. The slayer slowly walked closer and sat beside the half-demon taking a moment to examine his wounds. There was few visible wounds marking his face yet the large tearing's in his red kimono were now more visible, though the red colour of the robe seemed wrong as it had been set a darker crimson colour from the blood that was still seeping through the halfling's clothing making its way onto the wooden floor of the old shrine.

Shadows danced on the walls as a slight breeze flowed past the uncovered candles that lit the small dilapidated young slayer carefully removed the torn robe from the half-demon revealing the source of such massive bleeding. gazing upon the halfling you could almost piece together the entire event that occurred. Large gashes on his left shoulder made a resemblance to teeth marks of a creature much larger than an average wild dog, defence wounds from what appears to be the same beast could be seen on his right arm. Various cuts and bites that the slayer could identify as demon injuries could be found all over his body though much to her surprise they seemed to have already started healing, what appeared to be the main problem was a seriously large rip through the left side of his stomach region were an injury had been left to tear wider during battle.

Sango let out a small sigh as she dampened a rag cloth to began cleaning, then bandage the serious injuries.

The young slayer glared at the halfling with an irritated expression.

"How pathetic.... I really pity you"

Just after the slayer spoke there was slight movement as the half-demon twitched his small dog ears. Sango gasped and quickly moved her hands to cover her mouth, though there was little point to this action seeing as the halfling had already began to twitch and groan before his eyes started to slowly pry open. The slayer sat frozen as she watched the half-demon search his surroundings before fixing his gaze upon the young demon slayer, taking a moment to focus his vision.

"do you need some water?" The slayer spoke softly as she tilted her head slightly.

The halfling's ears perked up and his eyes widened at the sound of her voice "shit!" Much to the slayers surprise the half-demon came jumping to his feet and stumbled various times as he backed himself into the corner of the shrine.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The demon slayer raised her voice as she got to her feet and stomped her way over to the corner where the half-demon stood. "Look what you've done! That wound is open again!" The half-demon showed nothing but confusion on his face as he held a defensive position wile glaring at the woman yelling as she stood before him. "Huh?..." The half-demon's curiosity let his gaze stray as he let down his defensive position for a moment to search for what the slayer was pointing at. The halfling found himself covered in white bandages that were slowly gaining a crimson colour. "What the?...." The half-demon began picking at the bandage covering his wound.

"Stop that!" the slayer raised her voice once again. The half-demon jolted his gaze back towards the slayer wile letting out a slight growling noise. "What is this!? What do you want from me? A confession? Forget it!" The young slayer sent back an angry glare filled with irritation. "What's that supposed to mean!? I'm trying to help you!" The half-demon responded with another growl through his clenched teeth. "I don't need your help. just leave me alone." The half-demon's strength was letting up, he could barley keep himself standing and it was clear to see he had trouble breathing. The demon slayer sent out a loud huff. "Fine. you want me to leave? Ill go then." The slayer stomped her way out the shine door and stopped just outside, remaining there until she heard a loud thud emanating from inside the shelter. Sango let out her anger into a long huff "....stubborn idiot" After a moment the slayer returned inside, with little surprise she found the halfling face first on the wooden floor. The young slayer knelt down beside him and shook her head before re-bandaging his wound and helping him back to a more comfortable place to sleep for the night.

After Sango was curtain the half-demon would be fine for the night she left the shrine and began walking in the direction of her village. "Hmmmm.... I wander if I should tell kohaku about this?" The slayer stopped and thought for a moment before she gave off a loud gasp. "Kohaku! I forgot about his night training! I said I would be there!" Sango picked up the pace as she made her way through the forest and towards the village ahead surrounded by large wooden walls.

End chapter 4

**I felt like maybe that chapter could have been longer but idk :\ it seemed like a good place to end it :D haha**

**Maybe im getting a little off track with the charicter's personalities too :| hmmmm.. idk ;D why dont you tell me?**

**wish me luck on chappy 5 ;]**


	5. Humans Feared By Demons

**Whew!~ took me forevers and im still not sure i like it O-O...**

**oh well...**

**Ill let you judge ;P**

**Chapter 5**

_Humans Feared By Demons_

After Sango was curtain the half-demon would be fine for the night she left the shrine and began walking in the direction of her village. "Hmmmm.... I wander if I should tell Kohaku about this?" The slayer stopped and thought for a moment before she gave off a loud gasp. "Kohaku! I forgot about his night training! I said I would be there!" Sango picked up the pace as she made her way through the forest and towards the village ahead surrounded by large wooden walls.

______________Continuing____________

The forest remained silent throughout the remainder of the night with only the sound of small animals and the swaying of trees as the wind passed there branches. The cold night slowly drifted away as light rose from the distant mountains and spread over the forest, gifting it with the promise of another day.

Morning settled through the thick cover of large trees reaching the small shrine hidden beneath.

A few moments after light came to the old shrine there was slight movement within as the half-demon growled his frustration before raising his right hand to contact his face.

Inuyasha mumbled off to himself for a moment before he recalled his position and jolted to sit upright. Taking in his surroundings there was no doubt he was now alone, the shrine was old and falling apart with numerous trinkets lying around that you would expect to find in a shrine, the things that stood out from the dusty old trinkets were a few bandages folded up beside him and a large pale of water. Inuyasha raised a brow as he grabbed the end of one bandage and carelessly let it unfold as he raised it higher. Wile inspecting the bandage a sudden yet small splashing noise caused Inuyasha's attention to jolt towards the pale of water.

"What the?..." Upon closer inspection it was obvious there was a fair sized fish swimming in circles around the pale.

The half-demon's brows straitened to an unimpressed expression. "What do these humans think I am?"

Inuyasha let out a small huff before plunging his hand into the water and swiftly grabbing the fish by its tail he violently yanked it out of the water and got to his feet before grabbed his kimono and stomping his way out of the hut. After walking for a short distance Inuyasha came to a river and held the fish above it before releasing his grip on the animal and walking away as it contacted the water.

"Feh.. I would rather die than fall for whatever trick that wench is up to" Inuyasha spoke his frustration to himself as he continued walking through the forest without a single thought to his next destination.

"If she never turned up in the first place I would be in much better condition right now" Inuyasha brang anger to his expression and let out a soft growl as he placed his hand on the left side of his stomach. The moment his hand contacted the injury Inuyasha brang himself to a sudden halt as he looked down at the bandages that covered his body. "Huh?..There clean. That woman must have changed them again... But why?" Inuyasha stood silent for a moment before starting a slow pace in the same direction, he began staring at the sky as he thought to himself.

After a few moments there was a small break in the tree's and Inuyasha felt the texture of the dirt under his feet change, looking down Inuyasha could see a thin, long road that disappeared into the forest ahead yet above the forest there stood large walls and watch towers constructed of thick wooden beams. The scent of the mysterious woman he met the night before still lingered along the thin road causing the half-demon's curiosity to rise. After standing in place for some time the halfling made a silent decision and moved back into the cover of the forest he had stepped out of, beginning a steady pace in the direction of the wooden fortress ahead.

It didn't take long before Inuyasha reached the limits of a safe distance from the large structure, though the walls were not even visible through the thick forest Inuyasha could catch the scent that emitted from the structure and it gave him an unsettled feeling as he found the smell far to familiar. "Demon corpses... Just like that woman..." Inuyasha turned his gaze towards the tall tree's around him taking a moment to consider his injuries Inuyasha walked up to a large tree and leapt onto the closest branch then continuing up the tree till he reached a height that held a glimpse of the fortress ahead. As Inuyasha reached a branch that stood high enough to see above most the forest he turned his gaze once again towards the structure that stood ahead only to catch sight of the one thing he did not expect. Inuyasha stood in silent confusion as he gazed down at a large village hidden inside the immense wooden walls that surrounded it, apart from a few odd structures there didn't seem to be much that separated this village from any other the halfling had ever set his eyes upon before. As Inuyasha watched the village slowly came alive with the occupants emerging from there dwellings and beginning there morning rituals of farming, trading and building.

"Feh... Coming up here was a waste of my time." Inuyasha growled as he dropped himself to sit upon the branch under his feet, taking one last glance at the village before making himself comfortable. Just before Inuyasha could rest himself properly he realised what he had just seen and jolted his gaze back towards the village with his small dog ears pointing upwards with a slight twitch.

A young woman wandered through the village then stopped to have a short conversation with the keepers of the gate. The woman wore clothing similar to any other of the village though Inuyasha felt curtain he knew who it was and took the chance to concentrate his hearing upon the sound of her voice from his far off position in the large tree.

"Its her... That woman was here after all.." Inuyasha spoke softly to himself as he watched the woman exit the massive gate and began to make her way towards the hut he awoke in.

.....................

Small crunching noises could be heard as wooden sandals walked slowly upon an abandoned road, raking up the morning dew from the plant life regrown through the trampled ground. Sango stopped for a moment before turning her gaze towards the forest behind her where she heard a small scuttering sound, soon after the sound was heard her small feline companion emerged from the forests cover and took a place beside her before emitting a small meowing sound.

"Mew..." The feline begged for approval to join the slayer.

Sango looked down at her companion with slight disapproval "Kirara.. I told you I would return shortly. I have to check up on something..."

Kirara flattened her ears to her head to plead one last time. "Mew......"

"Hmm.." The slayer took a moment to look around the area before bending down to speak with the feline privately. "Ok Kirara. But don't hurt him unless I say so, ok?"

Kirara became confused with these words but soon agreed with an enthusiastic sound. "Mew!"

Sango smiled and brang herself to stand strait to begin the short journey once more.

As they got further away from the village Sango started to explain the situation to her companion who could do very little but listen, though the idea of a strange demon being in there territory made the feline visibly uneasy despite Sango's attempt at explaining that she was strong enough to bring him down once and could surely accomplish the same again if needed.

They soon arrived at the abandoned shrine that Sango had left the half-demon in the night before and the slayer made one last attempt to hush the feline who had started to let out a low hissing growl. "Its ok Kirara. Trust me" Sango spoke softly to the feline before walking to the shrine. Kirara sat still for a moment before feeling she could not leave her companion after such a request and ran to catch up with the slayer.

Sango peered into the shrine just to be struck with surprise as it was now empty inside, aside from the items that the shrine first held along with the addition of her belongings left behind and the blood stained floor.

Kirara pounced past Sango's feet into the shrine where she immediately noticed the contents to be empty and put her nose to the air to take in its scent.

"Hmm... He left? I cant imagine him getting very far." The slayer spoke mainly to herself as she let her gaze wander though the shrine before noticing the small feline race between her feet out the shrine door. "Hey!" Sango shouted out in surprise as she turned to leave the broken shelter. The slayer stopped a few steps from the shrine and watched her companion make a fuss of the surrounding smells. Sango was just about to call for her companion to return when a sudden sound amongst the tree's set her uneasy as she began scanning the forest surrounding her. A few more rustling sounds occurred and Sango slowly reached for the weapon held on her back. "Don't tell me were going to start this again..." A sudden voice from behind caused Sango to shift the weight of her weapon to perform a swift turn in the opposite direction where she froze in attack position until she saw the one who spoke.

"Oh..." Sango moved back to a more comfortable position yet it was obvious she was still cautious. "I thought you had left" The slayer stated as she kept her eye on the half-demon that had seated himself on a tree branch in such a way you would expect a canine to sit. The two sat in wait of the first move for a few moments before there was a blur of yellow as the small feline raced to Sango's side and stopped with her fur standing on end starring up at the half-demon she began to make low hissing growls once again. The halfling was not intimidated in the slightest as he turned his gaze to the feline with a raised brow and blank expression. "Heh.." The half-demon snorted his disapproval and fell back to a more comfortable position on the tree limb, placing his hands at the back of his head and closing his eyes. Sango looked up in disbelief as she loosened her grip on her weapon. "What's the matter with you? I'm no longer a threat?" The slayer raised her voice to make certain he heard her words. The Half-demon did not reply and showed no signs he had ever heard her speak. "I cant believe it.." Sango looked towards her companion who had already calmed down and tilted her head to show her confusion for the situation. The slayer turned her gaze back towards the halfling "Well..." Her voice was slightly irritated "I can assume you will be leaving? You wouldn't want to come any closer to our village, if anyone sees you as a threat they will destroy you on sight." Sango directed her words toward him once more but The half demon continued to disrespect the slayer with silence. Sango found it both awkward and annoying but kept the conversation going to make herself clear. "You should be fine to stay here until you recover if you wish. There are hardly any demons that dare come this close to the village, and the ones that do are fast to fall by our watchman." From those words the half-demons ears twitched for a moment but were fast to take there former position. "I wont bother you from now on if you wish, but I do warn you that many villages know of us and if there's a next time I wont be so kind as to let you live." Sango spoke her final words as she turned to leave and signalled Kirara who sat watching that halfling for a few moments before following her companion. As the both of them disappeared into the dense forest Inuyasha peered through the corner of his eye to watch them leave "Humans feared by demons?...."

The half-demon spoke to himself in a attempt to absorb the strange information, taking a serious expression of thought and disbelief.

Once Sango and Kirara arrived close enough to the village Sango looked down at her feline friend.

"Lets not tell the others about this, ok?" Sango spoke softly to her companion who tilted her head to indicate she did not understand why. "I don't know how father would react" The slayer explained feeling disappointed in herself. "Did I make the wrong decision?..." Sango slowed her pace and stared at the ground.

Kirara felt her sadness and walked closer to Sango's feet, looking up at her the feline gave off a low comforting sound for her companion. "Mew..." Sango returned the gaze and was fast to recover a smile. "Ok, lets go home and not worry so much about it. I'm curtain he wasn't after those people from the village." Sango picked up the pace and soon they arrived back at the slayer village where gates opened upon her arrival and a young boy came running out to meet her. He wore a short cut, greyish-blue kimono with black hair tied high in a short pony-tail. Just as the child stopped in front of Sango his expression changed to a puffy anger. "Kohaku? What's the matter?" Sango spoke to her younger brother as she lent forward to speak to his face. "Sango.. Why did you leave the village without me" Kohaku continued his childish grumpy expression. "Oh. You slept in brother." Sango said playfully as she ruffled his hair. "But you never leave this early.." Kohaku said with some confusion. Sango giggled as she started walking back in the protection of the large village walls. "Then I'll ask father if we can go out later today." Sango walked on with Kohaku by her side through the village towards a slightly larger home than that of the average dwellings surrounding it...

End Chapter 5

**ok... I am now officially at a stand still :|**

**I basically planned out the entire story before I started writing it but there was this HUGE gap in it and guess what... I have now reached that gap XD HAHA**

**I think I might need to skip some time here and there to destroy the possibility of boredom ;O **

**are you all ok with that?**

**Also~ I cant stress how much I want you to tell me if you find a char to be Out of Character o-o**

**I always thought myself to understand Inuyasha...but...**

**I have been going mad about Inuyasha's actions cus its amazingly hard to think of what Inuyasha was like before meeting Kikyo :o**

**And it took me some time to think of a reason why he should stay since the sacred jewel was there in the start for Kikyo ;o so... now what? what can you do to make a dog stay? give it some food, water and a collar attached to a chain? ;D HAHA jk jk**

**also I haven't really payed much attention to the details of Sango's personality in the manga and TV series to be honest ;o**

**Oh well ;D comments have all been good so far so I must be doing ok XD**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting~**

**Doing my best for chapter 6 but i have other projects so dont get exited ;D haha**


End file.
